Affectionate
by NarHina
Summary: He was alone most of his life, he's never held a person's hand before, nor allowed to hug someone. Simple actions most take for granted, but mean the world to him. But now he's found the one person who will accept his affection.


**Disclaimer I don't own Naruto I wish I did though. Image all the NaurHina scenes I could do if I had the skills to draw Naruto.**

 **Affectionate**

 **Summary: He was alone most of his life, he's never held a person's hand before, nor allowed to hug someone. Simple actions most take for granted, but mean the world to him. But now he's found the one person who will accept his affection.**

* * *

Naruto was currently having a civilised talk asking for a mission to take away his boredom. **"COME ON BAA-CHAN! GIVE ME A MISSION!"** Shouted the boy.

A tick mark appeared on the fifth Hokage's head as Naruto went on about his request for a good mission, in other words he was demanding one.

Tsunade reared back her fist and before he knew Naruto went face first into the wall. **"SHUT THE HELL UP I'M TRYING TO WORK HERE!"** She shouted, at her annoying little brother figure.

"Owwww that's no fair Baa-chan, it's not like you would have gotten any work done anyway." The boy shivered as the fifth cracked her knuckles menacingly behind him.

"What was that." She glared at the boy, shaking in fear, the blond boy turned to her and gulped.

"Nothing." Tsunade just smiled sweetly and the boy mentally cheered that he avoided another beating.

" **AHHHHHHHHHH!"** Sadly, that was not the case as his screams of pain were heard throughout Konoha.

Clapping her hands together, she left the new unconscious boy and went back to enjoying the piece and quite she now had.

"Knock knock!" Came from the door.

' _Great I just got done with the brat and now I got more work.'_ She looked at the door before responding. "Come in"

The door opened reviling a thirteen old girl with short blue hair in a Hime cut, pale lavender eyes a creamy coloured jacket with white fur at the bottom of her cuffs and hem. She wore blue ninja pants.

The girl's eyes landed on her injured crush and she had to fight the urge to run up and make sure she was alright, a red tint made its way to her cheeks as she imaged herself treating her beloved's wounds.

Tsunade smiled as the shy Hyuga's eyes went vacant looking at the boy she saw as her own son, her grin suddenly turned into a smirk that would Kyuubi proud as she thought up a delicious plan. _'Oh, this is going to be good, I can't wait to see what happens.'_

"Hinata what do want?" She asked, snapping the girl out of her Naruto dreams.

Blushing red, she bowed apologising for just standing there. "S-Sorry Tsunade-Sama… Otou-sama asked…me to give you a report on the Hyuga clan." She stuttered out. _'I can't believe I zoned out in front of the Hokage stupid…stupid.'_

The Hokage just shook her head, having a very good idea at what the girl was thinking about. "Alright, hand it over and good timing I have a very important mission for you." She told the girl shyly.

Hinata looked up surprised. "A-A mission and it's i-important?" She asked, afraid she may let down the Hokage's expectations of her.

"Yes, it is an important mission that needs to be done for the sake of the village." She told the girl seriously, who stated shaking at her leader's declaration.

' _Oh kami I'm not the right person…if I mess up the whole village could be in danger.'_ The girl was about to speak up, that she didn't deserve such an important mission.

" **WHAT! BAA-CHAN HOW COME HINATA GETS AN IMPORTANT MISSION AND I DON'T!"** Shouted her beloved crush who heard the whole exchange.

"Because! Genin Hinata Hyuga your mission is to keep Naruto occupied for a whole week and away from me so I can work!" She ordered the Hyuga girl.

The Hyuga stared blankly as the words passed through her head. _'A-A whole week…with Naruto-Kun'_ Warmth enveloped her body as she turned bright red at the thought of spending a whole week with her soul mate.

"What! I don't need a baby sitter." Her crush said and her dreams came crashing down.

' _Naruto-Kun doesn't want me…'_ She felt like crying her crush didn't want to spend a week with her.

"Too bad I already gave her the mission and it's official, or are you going to let her fail…" The Hokage trailed off. "After all, how would it look on her record if she failed such a simple mission." Tsunade smirked evilly as Naruto shut up.

He wouldn't put Hinata in a bad spot after all. "But what are we supposed to do for a whole week?" He asked, thinking Hinata would get bored of him quickly if she had to spend that much time with him.

"Just do whatever, take her out for ramen just don't come back into my office until next week!" Tsunade corralled the two out, slamming the door shut.

Naruto looked to Hinata who blushed at his stare. "So…ramen? He asked and his companion just nodded.

"S-Sure…I'll love to get ramen…with you Naruto-Kun." She told him blushing. _'Yes a whole week with Naruto-Kun'_ She mentally cheered.

"Great!" Her crush responded and he walked off Hyuga in tow.

* * *

 **First Day**

* * *

The two were walking down the street in silence, neither having any idea what to say. Never having really hung out before now.

Hinata glanced at her crush who was just walking beside her, his arms around his head. _'Come on think of something Naruto's going to think I'm boring otherwise.'_ Turning back to her crush, who was looking Longley at a boy and his mother.

The mother grabbed the boy's hand, who only pulled it away and said. "I'm a big boy now I don't need you holding my hand anymore."

Naruto frowning at this thought. _'You should think yourself lucky kid…no one's ever held my hand before.'_ All his life, not a single person has ever held his hand. It may be a simple gesture of affection, but he longed for any form of it even if it was something as simple as hand holding.

"Man, I wish someone would hold my hand." He whined out loud and Hinata heard him starting to blush up a storm.

' _Kami Naruto-Kun wants to hold hands! It would be like we're a couple. Get it together girl!'_ She gulped and slowly reached for her crush's hand, only that the second she touched it, his hand jumped up and she blushed as he looked at her in surprise.

"What… you doing Hinata?" He questioned, taken back by the unexpected contact.

"S-Sorry y-you said that…y-you wanted to h-hold….h-hands…" The girl apologised scared that her crush wouldn't like her anymore, thinking what she did was wrong.

Naruto had the decency to blush, never realising he said that out loud, but was more surprised by the girl's willingness. "Y-you really want to hold my hand?" He asked, his voice slightly broken, never having had anyone willing want to touch him before.

Hinata just nodded. "Y-yes!" She squeaked.

Naruto was in wonder, he couldn't understand. "B-but why… no one's ever wanted to hold my hand before?" His voice had a tinge of sadness and longing; he was denied basic human contact like that all his life and just found it hard to believe.

Hinata's heart broke at that, she never knew her beloved was denied something so basic. She rose her own hand out to Naruto blushing, unable to look him in the eye. "B-Because, I-I care…about you…a-and want to hold it." She told stunning the boy.

Naruto looked at her offered hand curiously, his own slowly came up to grab hold, but flinched back just before he touched her. "I-Is…it really alright?" He seemed to pled. His shimming blue eyes looking into the girl's lavender ones.

Hinata just gave him a reassuring smile that gave him a fuzzy feeling. Naruto slowly took the girl's hand, their fingers intertwining together.

To the other the hand felt warm and soft, it was soothing to the two as a warmth and electricity spread from both their hands and both felt almost complete holding the other's hand in their own.

Hinata looked to Naruto, his blues looked back and smiled, not a fake big one. But genuine little one that expressed pure happiness and gratitude, his own cheeks had a matching rose tint to Hinata's. "Thanks Hinata-Chan I-I've never…held another person's hand before, it's so warm and soft." He thanked, feeling heat go up to his cheeks and just warm happy feeling all throughout his body.

He never knew holding someone's hand could be…so amazing.

"A-Any…time Naruto-Kun…I-I…like holding you hand…just ask…" She told her beloved, praying he'll take up her offer and this wonderful moment will repeat itself.

"I'll take you up on that it feels nice holding your hand Hinata-Chan." Hinata could feel his thumb stroke her hand gently as he said those words and the girl blushed as she just basked in the warmth from her beloved's hand.

The two left, hand in hand, never having been happy, both could honestly say this was the best time of their lives. For Naruto he kept stroking Hinata's hand affectionately never before having been allowed to express his care for another person like this and it was the first time he felt that someone truly cared for him.

Both went on to enjoy their outing oblivious to the world around them, but each other.

* * *

 **Day Two**

* * *

The next day Naruto and Hinata were sitting having just finished a strenuous training session together.

Hinata looked to her Naruto-Kun's hands, seeing them bruised and cut from their training, she reached for one of her pockets and held out a small contain with the Konoha symbol on it.

Naruto eyed the container recognising it. "That's the ointment you gave me before, isn't it?" He asked.

The girl nodded. "Y-yes…I made it myself…use it to heal your hands." She pushed the ointment to him, looking away in embarrassment.

"Really, you made this, that's amazing it healed me so quickly last time." He praised, reaching for the container. Hinata could only blush under his approval, fighting off fainting right then and there.

Naruto grabbed the container and lifted it up, but he winced as pain ran through his injuries causing him to drop the container. They both watched as it rolled to the floor.

"Sorry Hinata-Chan, you're really strong you know that, I don't think I can move my hands much for the rest of the day." He smiled his hands twitching slightly, gentle fist strikes really do a number on you.

"S-sorry." Hinata looked down, belittling herself for having hurt her beloved crush.

"Don't be, after all your helping me get stronger and I'll be able to protect you better because of it." His declaration to protect her caused the girl to blush as she reached for the container.

"I-I feel the same way…I-I'll protect you Naruto-Kun." She told him the boy blushed because of her sincerity, he's rarely been told that someone would protect him and her words touched his heart.

"Thanks Hinata-Chan you're the best." He smiled.

"I-if you want…I-I could apply it." She said hoping he would say yes.

She wasn't disappointed when Naruto held his hand out for her, she unscrewed the lid and dipped her fingers getting the cream applying it to his hand. She stroked his hands lovingly, rubbing the ointment in gently, both her hands were wrapped around his turning as her cream sank into his skin and his hand healed quickly.

When she finished Hinata went to put the ointment away, when her beloved spoke up. "What about you?" He asked, touching Hinata's cheek softly where a big bruise laid.

The girl blushed. "Don't worry…I'll do it later when…I go home." She reassured, but Naruto frowned as he took the container from her.

"I'll do it, you did mine so I'll do you use, please let me help you Hinata-Chan?" He almost begged, how could she say no when he looked at her with those big blue eyes.

"O-Ok!" She nodded Naruto took a little bit and put it on his fingers like she did before and rubbed it on the girl's cheek.

"Is this right?" He asked, rubbing his finger in soothing circles.

"Humumm" She hummed as she leaned into his warmth. Naruto hand slowly slide cupping the girl's cheeks Hinata turned shades of red as her beloved held her cheek lovingly his thumb still stroking her cheek tenderly as he did, rubbing what was left of ointment in.

"I'm glad." He simply stated, the girl could only agree as she leaned in and allowed her Naruto-Kun hand to hold her cheek, basking in the feeling of warmth and affection and the bliss it brought her.

After a while Naruto moved on spending minutes on each injure, sometimes just stopping. Holding his hands on the injure or just rubbing it affectionately.

The Hyuga was elated at the attention and affection he gave her, showing her so much care when he was doing something so simple. He would have finished quickly, but he spent time making sure each of her injuries were ok and taking the time to show her just how much he cared.

As the two left, their hands intertwined with each other's, without any command to do so both teens just wanted to touch the other more and feel the special bond and feelings they had when they were together.

* * *

 **Day Three**

* * *

Naruto and Hinata were on a walk together their hands intertwine with one another, rumours spread they were dating and though both enjoyed their time together immensely that was not so at least not yet

They spend the last two days together, inseparable, always touching the other in some way.

They were going through the park, the quite scenery and nature made it a perfect date which Hinata was going nuclear at the thought.

She looked to her companion, only to see his deep blue eyes gazing at her, the intense stare he gave her sent her heart racing.

Naruto dragged Hinata to a nearby bench, he suddenly looked nervous and Hinata squeezed his hand tightly, showing she was there for him.

After a few moments of coming to terms with his thoughts Naruto spoke. "Hinata-Chan… c-can I ask you something?" He said hesitantly and Hinata's heartbeat as she saw her usually confidante crush act shy.

"Yes!" She squeaked and stared into his deep blue eyes, as the now shy boy tried to speak.

"Well…you see…" He started taking shy glances at the girl and blushing. This odd behaviour caused the shy Hyuga to have her own thoughts on the matter.

' _Oh Kami is he.'_ She looked at her beloved expectedly as he struggled to get his words out.

"I-I was wondering…" He continued and Hinata's heart skipped a beat at her soon to be blushing boyfriend.

' _Oh Kami Naruto-Kun's going to ask me out…I'm not ready…. breath Hinata breath girl…alright as soon as he says it go in there and give him a big one on the lip, yeah that will make him all mine.'_ The Hyuga planned as she waited for her crush to finish.

Naruto looked so nervous like he was going to run away, if it wasn't for Hinata's comforting hand holding his might have done. He was anxious he shouted out the last bit. **"IF I COULD HUG YOU!"**

This was met with a loud. **"YES!"** As Hinata opened her arms ready to jump her Naruto-Kun, but stopped just short from reaching her goal. _'What did he just said…h-he wasn't asking me out.'_ The girl was baffled at what Naruto wanted. _'Nooo! My plan is ruined now.'_ She whined, in her confused state she didn't see just how much her answer meant to the boy that never had a hug in his life.

He slowly inched closer to the unaware Hinata, his hand sneaked their way under hers and it wasn't until she felt them touch her back she snapped out of her daze. Just in time to, she could feel her Naruto-Kun's strong arms envelope her, his head laid on her shoulder as he nuzzled it and her neck. Electricity of pleasure went through her at so much contact, as her loves warm breath hit her, she shivered stifling a moan as he nuzzled her taking in her scent.

"Thanks Hinata-Chan, you're so warm, cuddly and cute like a big plushy." He whispered in bliss not really knowing what he was saying. Having never really been loved before, he's never known the comforting warmth of a hug. Hinata was the first person he's ever experienced an affectionate embrace with. And it was a wonderful feeling, he felt so safe and cared for as the girl's own arms wrapped around him. Taking in her wonderful scent that just relaxed him more, she smelt like lavender with a hint of something sweet, his eyes started to go heavy as peace overtook him.

Hinata blinked as bliss overtook her at her sweet Naruto-Kun's words, despite the heavy blush of embarrassment at being compared to a plushy, she wrapped her own arms around his. _'This is still good, I might have not got a kiss, but at least I got a hug from you.'_ The next words her beloved said made her heart soar.

"Hinata-Chan…smell pretty…I wish…could…stay…with…her…forever…." His sleepy voice spoke as he was sent to the land of dreams.

Hinata looked at the boy in her arms who looked so peaceful and happy, in all her years of stalk…following the boy she's never known him to look so content. _'Naruto-Kun you've never before been hugged have you, well from now on I'm going to hug and show you just how much I care.'_ With that promise, she two enter blissful dreams, as the two lover birds slept in each other's arms

People were in awe at the cute pair as they hugged in the park, many onlookers took pictures of the two, who just slept soundly, enjoying sweet dreams with their soulmate.

* * *

 **Day Four**

* * *

Naruto was waiting for his weeklong companion at the gates of the Hyuga compound, excited about what the new day will bring.

He watched in a trance as the once weird girl, came out with a basket. He used to think her weird and dark, but now he sees how beautiful she is both inside and out. She lets him be himself, she won't yell at him when he tries to get close, she comforts and shows him that she is there for him.

She gives him affection that was once absent from his life, with a smile that brightens his day.

He smiled at the girl that kept him so captivated these last few days.

Surprised Hinata hugged him out of nowhere. It reminded him of yesterday where they just spent the whole day in each other's arms.

"Morning." Hinata mumbled into the hug blushing as she kept her promise.

"M-morning." It was Naruto's turn to blush as he returned her welcomed embrace. They rested there for a while before they let go of the embrace taking the other's hand and moving on.

They decided yesterday they would have a picnic together. "I can't wait to have your food Hinata-Chan it was amazing last time." He complimented, earning an adorable blush for his troubles. _'She's so cute.'_

"I-I hope; you enjoy it…I-I worked really hard to make it for you."Hinata stammered out, hopping her beloved will like her cooking.

"I'm sure I'll love it after all you made it." He praised, not aware of just what those words were doing to his friend, who swayed side to side.

They arrived at their destination a clearing with a small pond in the surrounding forest. Hinata sat down brining and her beloved followed.

She blushed while setting out all the different foods she made for her Naruto-Kun, the boy eyed the food, drooling as he looked at all delectable dishes Hinata-Chan prepared for him.

Seeing her beloved eyeing her food, she picked one of the pork rolls she cooked and held it in front of her Naruto-Kun. "T-try one." She said, Naruto eyed her hands that held the food, feeling warmth fill up his cheeks as he inched closer to the food.

The girl flared up as her Naruto-Kun ate the food right from her hands. _'I-I…just feed Naruto-Kun.'_

Naruto savoured the delicious food, humming in delight. "It's wonderful Hinata-Chan you really will make an amazing wife one day.

He picked up one of pork rolls and offered it up to Hinata. "It's your turn." He smiled.

' _He wants to feed me.'_ She squealed inside while her head slowly reached for the food, she moaned after eating the food, nibbling on her Naruto-Kun's fingers slightly as she did.

The two blushed as they realised what she did Hinata was panicking, having moaned more from her beloved feeding her then the food.

"Great huh." Naruto smiled, thinking the moan from before was because of how good the food tasted.

Hinata only nodded happily he didn't bring up the moan, especially when he offered her another bite.

They spent the whole meal feeding each other, laughing as they did enjoying the time together, especially the interment gesture of feeding the other.

* * *

 **Day Five**

* * *

Their fifth day together Hinata and Naruto were training, Naruto went to throw a punch, but tripped landing on Hinata.

When the dust cleared, she could feel the weight of Naruto-Kun on her, but she released a moan as she felt something between her breasts. "Ahhh!" She looked only to see her Naruto-Kun's head using her twins as pillows.

Naruto just happy at the contact with the girl innocently hugged her. "So soft." He mumbled as he nuzzled his head into her twins, causing another moan from the girl before she fainted.

After a few minutes of innocent nuzzling and hugging, he finally got up from his pillow. When he finally looked down and realised what he just spent the last few minutes nuzzling was the girl's breast he got a nose bleed that almost knocked him out cold.

It was only his worry for the Hyuga that kept him conscious and away from the more perverted thoughts.

He summoned a shadow clone and gently put the girl on his back, making sure she was comfortable, before leaving.

Minutes later Hinata woke up feeling something warm she leaned on whatever was below taking a deep breath as the small of lemon and ramen assaulted her.

At the last thought she shot up, causing Naruto to wobble at the sudden movement. "Easy there" He smiled as he looked at the girl. "Finally awake."

Hinata nodded vigorously as she remembered said events of what caused her fainting spell, as she imaged her Naruto-Kun using her impressive assets as his own personal pillow.

"Wow Hinata-Chan you alright." Concern laced his voice as the dizzy girl almost fainted again. "Take it easy for a bit I'll carry you back." Hinata tried to say something, but was silence as Naruto readjusted her position.

Hinata head landed on his shoulder, looking at Naruto's face, she hid her face by burrowing it into his shoulder, releasing a pleasurable sigh. "Can we take the long way back" She whispered into him, blushing as she smelled her Naruto-Kun's scent.

"Sure" Was his response, smiling he did another lap around the forest.

* * *

 **Day Six**

* * *

Two found themselves outside in one of the many parks in the village, unfortunately for the two there was a lot of couples.

A boy and a girl passed them as the girl told her boyfriend. "Awe, so cute." As she giggled over their direction.

Both blushed many other couples kept making comments like that.

Naruto gazed over trying to not think about him and Hinata dating, but when he caught sight of another couple, he got couldn't help thinking him and Hinata doing the same things as them.

This couple was sitting down like them, but the boy was resting on the girl's lap as she played with his hair.

The image of him lying on Hinata lap came to mind and he blushed in a way that would have made Hinata proud.

Hinata noticing his glance at the couple wondered. "Emm.. Naruto-Kun." They boy turned still red to Hinata, who was tapping her own lap with rosy cheeks unable to finish her sentence out of embarrassment.

He may have been oblivious, but even Naruto could spot the invitation. He gulped as he positioned himself in front of Hinata and let his head drop to her lap, mimicking the other couple.

' _We really are acting like a couple.'_ Both thought with blushes, they looked at each other before looking away in embarrassment.

Hinata hand started stroking Naruto's hair earning almost purr like sound. "Hinata-Chan that feels so nice." The girl just smiled as the tips of her finger went through his hair, each stroke felt like electricity as her fingers massaged his scalp.

"Your hairs, really soft, Naruto-Kun." She giggled, she always wondered what would feel like to run her hands in his blond locks and she wasn't disappointed with how surprisingly soft they were.

Warmth radiated from the boy's face as he turned to hide himself, now on his side. "Yeah, well you're the one, who makes a good pillow." He smiled back nuzzling her lap, getting some payback by embarrassing the girl.

He signed happily, to him his Hinata-Chan was like the best pillow in the world. "Yep, no doubt about it Hinata-Chan is the best, you're like a big plushy, so soft and comfortable…" He finished much to the girl's delight and embarrassment.

* * *

 **Day Seven**

* * *

It was their final day together, unfortunately they had to spend it at the Hyuga compound. Since Hinata's father wanted to spend the day training together.

Since it was an official mission, he had to accept the boy's presence. The training lasted all day, it was night time now. Naruto and Hinata were holding hands by the koi pond, both worried what the future would hold.

"It's the last day." Naruto stated, his voice almost sad, sure meeting Hinata's family was ok, even if they did keep glaring at him like he stole something from them. _'I wish we could have spent our last day together doing something special though.'_

"Yeah" Hinata stated depressingly, unable to hide her sadness over no longer being able to spend her time with her beloved. _'After today we won't see each other as much.'_ She was afraid. They only spent so much time together because of the mission the fifth gave her and it was going to end.

' _I don't want it to end, I want to be with Naruto-Kun more.'_ A cold breeze blew causing Hinata to shiver. She was still in her training outfit that showed her developed figure and Naruto had to keep his eyes away from her chest. She was also damp from sweating during her training. Even though she was really cold, she didn't want to leave for inside afraid they will have to part.

Naruto seeing his Hinata-Chan shivering, took off his jacket hearing the zipper go down Hinata turned, only to have Naruto drape his jacket over her. It was slightly bigger than her and was just as baggy as her own. She blushed at Naruto's concern for her wellbeing. "Naruto-Kun what about you?" She asked her crush in concern she didn't want him to get a cold.

Naruto just smiled before boasting. "Don't worry about it, besides orange looks good on you." He winked at her and Hinata couldn't respond.

She dipped her head into the jacket hiding her blush sniffing his wonderful scent. The thought of wearing her beloveds jacket sent a warmth throughout her body. _'It's like he's showing everyone I'm his.'_

She giggled at the thought of wearing his jacket from now on, every day instead of her own.

"Hinata?" He asked and her pale lavender eyes meet his oceanic blue.

"D-do you think we could still hang out please?" He begged, not wanting to loss his most precious person.

When Hinata started crying, he panicked as he tried to comfort her. _'Shit!'_

"I'm sorry Hinata, if you don't want to hang out anymore now that the mission is over I understand." He told her sadly only to be shocked.

"Noo!" Hinata shouted as she knocked Naruto to the ground. "Please don't leave, I want to stay with you more, I don't care about the mission I like hanging out with Naruto-Kun." She cried, looking at him with pearly eyes, that pleaded just like his own.

Pure joy went through him at her words. Making his mind up, his head inched closer to hers and with a whisper. "I'll never leave you Hinata-Chan" He caught her lips with his, expressing just how much she meant to him. Hinata kissed back finally able to express her love at last.

The rest of the world faded as pure ecstasy pulsed through them, the two held their other half. Both parted out of breath as they gazed into the others eyes.

They kissed once more, pleasure racked through their bodies as their soft lips pressed upon one another. When they next parted, they both whispered. "Forever and forever."

Since that night, you couldn't see the two without seeing them kissing, hugging or at least touching the other in some way. They gave their affection to the other without restraint, their soulmate always felt the love they held for one another.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Please tell me what you think I had this idea for a while and was finally able to get it down. I always see Naruto as the affectionate, kind of person, since he never really had anyone to be affection to before and wanted to show how much simple contact and actions meant to him. I think I may write another version since it didn't turn out exactly how I planned, but I hope you still like it.

Also I updated this chapter and was surprised at how many mistakes I did thank you SocialSuicideGirl for pointing out I needed to re-read and correct some mistakes.

 **Please review:)**

 **Naruto and Hinata Forever:)**


End file.
